transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper
Profile "Stand against the storm. Make it bow and cower. This is living." Keeper is a natural born security guard who has never aspired to be anything different. He is used to standing guard and being alone for very long periods of time. So much so that his social skills are severely lacking. Once he was a Walking-Tank back on Cybertron, he recently underwent an experimental rebuild to take on a 'Monsterbot' altmode, becoming a fearsome horned Guardian Dog. In this monsterous mode, Keeper is capable of breathing extremely hot flames that can melt down a car to a puddle of liquid metal. His large claws can tunnel through mountains and, combined with his horns and massive jaws, can tear up and devour just about anything. Unless needed in a fight, Keeper tends to remain in his relatively less intimidating robot mode. History * Crash landed on Earth in France. Badly damaged by thousands of years of space drifting and the atmospheric re-entry and impact, he was taken by French government scientists and experimented on to further their Cybertronian based technology advancement. He managed to escape with a French accent. * Rebuilt from his wrecked form. Once he was a walking battle tank, now he has been turned into the first OC 'Monsterbot'. A ferocious looking Lion-Dog, or Foo-Dog, Fu-Dog, Temple Dog etc. * Spent months guarding the construction site of the Orion Pax, a grand space vessel far surpassing the grandeur and might of a shuttle. Notes *Heather did this!!! * An OC Monsterbot, call him the prelude / prototype to the FC Monsterbots perhaps based on the FC Monsterbots who have been missing, but now available to apply for! * Alt-mode is the form of a Lion Dog Beast aka Fu Dog, aka Temple Dog. Oddly enough, though his mode is Asian in origin, Keeper himself speaks with a french accent due to his Earth languages assimilation being acquired in France during his intro rp scene. Wacky, n'est pas? * Voice acted by Jean Reno. * Skills - Cave Lair Digging, Autobot Handbook Quick Draw, Digesting Bad Guys * Won the Gold Medal in the Lightweight division for Gladatorial Combat at the 2030 Olympics. * Won the Silver Medal in the Autobot / Junkion Free For All at the 2031 Olympics. Logs 2029 *Escape From Paris - An Autobot crashlands in France, gets taken in by military scientists, and then escapes. An Autobot rescue party comes in for the pick up but a Decepticon party is hot on their heels. *Caving Expedition - The Autobots go off on a caving expedition to find some missing comrades and find more than just their fellows. *Keeper vs Avalanche - Showdown in Vegas. *Computron Ultimate Upgrade - Computron arrives to get Ark II project near completion. 2030 * Razor Hills Rescue - Crosshairs needs some help. The convergence begins. * 2030 Olympics: Keeper vs Crosscheck (Gladitorial) - Round 1 Lightweight Gladiatorial fight on Bar Moon. * Kurtz vs Keeper (Glad) - A very short fight. * Barkida vs Keeper Lightweight Gladatorial Finale - The final round for the gold and silver medals. Respect abounds. 2031 * 2031 Olympics - Demolition Derby - Smash up in an arena being flooded with desserts. * 2031 Olympics - Autobot/Junkion FFA - Friends fighting. * 2031 Olympics - Closing Ceremonies - The medals are passed out... to those who showed up. 2032 * Monday Night Fights: Monacus - The search for Crosshairs hits a speedbump when Galvatron and the Decepticons decide to crash the party. Players Vitacus Category:Monsterbot